Eric Olafson Midshipman 03
Next Chapter --> Eric Olafson Midshipman 04 CHAPTER 3 : FROZEN THREATS Interlude :SIF She had big dreams and great plans, not so long ago and then things happened. At first it was like escaping prison. Leaving that backwater, male infested Nilfeheim behind and go with Egill to Pluribus. Oh what a change! Oh what a world this was! Her aunt turned out to run an escort service, earning quite a tidy sum each day from sending out girls and boys to keep well paying customers company and providing more than companionship for an extra fee. At first she really wanted to please Egill and study and do well in school, becoming the first Female representative of Nilfeheim was a lofty goal and one she was so certain she would reach, but it didn't last. Egill became more and more involved in his new role. The old, grumpy hermit of Nilfeheim made friends with other representatives. His council was respected by many and paid less attention to Sif's development then he should have! Her aunt she always had such a great relationship via GalNet over all those years turned out to be very little interested in her niece. So it came that Sif was more or less on her own, just as she liked it really. No one asked when she came or left. At first she did visit the University and dis study political sciences and she liked the subject and began with great praise of her teachers, but her interest soon turned to Gloria. Gloria was born on Pluribus and knew everything about this world. Gloria knew always the latest fashion, the latest fad and where the coolest parties happened. Kissing Gloria and fondling her in public raised no alarms or caused any stirs, she could be as she always wanted to be and no one cared! One evening Gloria scored entry passes for the hottest party in town. Mystery Child the mega star herself partied after a billion fan crowd performance concert, only the hottest and most important stars and super rich were invited and she was one of them! They danced and partied in Crystal bubble, floating above the city and then someone introduced her to God Dust! A tiny pinch and she suddenly had Psionic powers that opened her mind to a world of incredible awareness. She could hear others think, see their dreams and desires and float above it all! It was the most amazing experience of all. Nothing could describe it; it was a religious, a sexual and a mental super flash all at once. She orgasmed like never before while experiencing every nerve impulse separately. Time seemed frozen and the ultimate sensation lasted forever. It did not! In her daze, she was dragged somewhere else and she was sure she had been raped but she could only remember feelings and pain and sensations, whoever or whatever raped her didn't appear human perhaps wasn't human or even real. When it was all over she found herself shivering and hungry in the low town levels where her Aunt warned her girls never to go, no matter the fee. She also had a burning hunger, a constant pain that burned out everything else. She needed more God Dust! Only a few weeks ago she stole enough money from her aunt to buy a decent supply and it was good quality. She sold some of it! Gloria her best friend sold her out! The police raided the hangout, she escaped but with no real place to go. Her Aunt would not welcome her and Egill had no choice to turn her in or worse send her back to Nilfeheim. Back home there was no God Dust at all! One of the dream messengers, the ones that sold the dust told her about Mr. John who was interested in meeting her. Mr. John would have lots of God Dust, just for a little information. When you needed God Dust caution and common sense had no place in your decisions so she went to the place. Mr. John was an average looking human man wearing a grey suit, he asked her all kinds of questions about Egill and his friends and then he asked her about Eric of all things! She had almost forgotten about that fool but now someone wanted to know about him and offered her God Dust for that information! More even he offered her a Bliss patch and a trip to a free planet. A bliss patch was the ultimate desire of any Califerm addict. A little patch releasing fine doses of God Dust into your system, just enough to keep you happy and balanced and free of that all-consuming hunger; those patches lasted for a month but were virtually impossible to get. In all this curiosity did wake in her and she asked the man why Eric was of so much interest, to her Eric was a loser who decided to join the Auties. Auties was the term all Sky Kids and Hip Inners called the straight-laced losers and the Authorities, in other words those who followed the law. The man did not answer her but she told him anyway. She told him all she knew, about Eric's family about his step mother and Eric's secret. She laughed as she told it and at the same time deep down she felt sorry for betraying him, but that was a distant and short-lived feeling. The man seemed disappointed and grunted." There is nothing really new or useful. His transsexual desires are part of his record. I hoped for something else, something we didn't know, but you do well and when you call him he will come, so we can deal with him!" Sif's eyes widened." You want to kill him?" "Your friend has made someone angry and through you we get him away from the safe cocoon the fleet provides for him. Yes girl you be the bait in the trap that kills that parade husband of yours." He laughed. "The best part is you will do it willingly. We will even dispose of you girl. You are useless then!" He giggled even more." I am telling you all of this and you will do whatever I want, oh I love Califerm." She cried, knowing full well he was right. She would do anything as long as he dangled the Califerm carrot before her nose. He pushed a quarter patch across the table in the Meet-Someone bistro." Now follow me and we get you off planet to a safe and secure place. I don't want you to get ideas to maybe talk to that Uncle Egill of yours." INTERLUDE: SWYBAR Swybin had not planned to leave that fast, it turned out that he lifted off with two Oghar technicians still aboard. The two had caused quite some damage before and fought to the last breath. Most notably it was them who blew up the Translocator cannon and causing hull damage to his beautiful ship. They had crossed Free space and were now in a rental hangar above the main planet of the Karthanian conglomerate. Karthanians openly declared to be neutral and stayed out of the politics and quarrels of the Big Four, but everyone knew they didn't like the Union much. His mysterious friend he thought was of the worm, had changed his appearance and name once again and arranged for this hangar. His associate no longer looked human but appeared to be Karthanian, Swybin no longer tried to figure out if this was indeed the real form or name or just another disguise and identity of his mysterious companion. Swybar had no illusions, the man was dangerous, very dangerous but it seemed he had great resources and nearly limitless contacts. The man treated him respectful and promised him that this would be a good place to sell some of the Union Tech in return for favors and to recruit and train a decent crew. The Red Dragon was not really a one man ship. It needed a crew and a base of operations, this Hangar provided both at least for now. His plans to go to Pluribus had chanced, his now Karthanian companion told him, that the PSI Corps was out in force and Pluribus for all its size and population density would not be a safe place while the best Psi Talents hunted for his specific psionic signature and now without the Kermac their access to Psi Tech was limited. Karthanian engineers worked on the damaged hull and added plating and shapes to camouflage and change the unique shape of the Dragon. He didn't like Karthanians to look so close over his ship. It was his only and his last trump card. However he did not have all that much choice and so far his companion's council turned out to be all right. Swybin glanced over to the usually silent companion. Karthanians had basic human elements, two legs, and two arms attached to a torso in humanoid proportions. The average Karthanian grew to about 250 centimeters and its arms reached almost to the floor. They had six fingers and two thumbs on each hand, making their hands perhaps even more nimble and more diverse than the human hand. They did grow a dense brown fur all over their bodies and most Karthanians shaped and shaved that dense hair into shapes. Terrans described Karthanians often as Knuckle dragging Neanderthals crossed with show poodles. Now Swybar had no idea what a Neanderthal was but he had seen Show poodles, a species of Terran Canine animal shaved and styled just like Karthanians. It had to be another disguise! The man was not as tall before and a human costume could not have hidden those long arms. His mysterious partner noticed his stare and said." Don't dwell too much on it, Admiral. Right now I am Karthanian, my name is Entbok now and that is all." The personality changing companion handed him a clunky looking brown PDD." The secret of survival out here is to know all those things you Union types don't know or don't want to know." "And it is you outsiders who will always underestimate Union." He who now wanted to be called Entbok, snorted." Believe me I do not underestimate the Union. I made every detail and aspect of detailed study." "Aren't you an agent of the worm and thus Union? Probably went to school even before deciding on the career of a crook?" "On one hand you are quite brilliant Swybar, and then you are as blind and stupid as a Glondil before it leaves the nest. Who I work for is my business of course, but would you not think that all this is beyond the worm? You have the potential to develop into a major thorn in the side of the Union. Ever since the Kermac decided not to go to Koken and reveal to me what he was searching, my employers decided to go with plan B. A plan that was in place ever since we rescued you, use you to cause as much chaos and distraction and so far things work out fine. There is little what the Union rattles more than a pirate using one of their own fine ships filled to the top with their own brand of weaponry." Swybar got up from the chair he was sitting in, taking the PDD and grinned." In that assessment you are spot on. Whoever your employers are they also need to know we are going to poke a very dangerous beast. The Union has assets you cannot imagine!" With these words he left the Command deck and retreated to his captain's quarters. Entbok, who was of course not a real Karthanian, looked after him until he was gone." It is my job to find out just what these assets are and even the odds. You, Admiral are just a pawn in a game. Expendable at any time." The being beneath the elaborate disguise sighed in the knowledge, that despite all his talents so was he! CHAPTER 3 : FROZEN THREATS We reached Tabernacle 12 with next to empty tanks. We were expected and landing controls took over. The small planet looked very much like a dirty snow ball. Its own sun was nothing more than a bright star and its next planetary neighbor was almost eight light minutes removed. The landing beam guided us towards a crater and at its center was a set of large iris doors that opened for us. As soon as we had landed, Ultra Marines in heavy Destroyer Suits surrounded our ship. At least twenty Cerberus Battle Robots joined their ranks and a cold voice came over intercom. "Commence cargo transfer!" "Hold it right there, Mister!" Zezzh responded. "We stuck to the book, so I expect you to go by protocol! I am connected to the Autodestruct sequencer dialed down to one microsecond delay. I will open the hatch for no one but Dr. Sam Neuberger and only after he identified himself according to Blue-Blue-Red protocol. Not even the Ultras can prevent me from doing that!" There was a moment of silence and I put my hand on the weapon control panel. "This is Dr. Sam Neuberger and I am transmitting Blue-Blue-Red protocol ID procedure." After another moment the Computronic chirped." Identity verified. Blue-Blue-Red protocol Phase One completed." Zezzh kept his claw on the self-destruct activator." Dr. Neuberger only has permission to come aboard. Bring your Code key and day code!" A bony looking human emerged and approached our shuttle. "Anyone else approaching and my associate will fire and I will destruct!" Neuberger came in completed the complicated and ritualized security protocol and only then did Zezzh raise his hand of the panel." Our package is all yours professor!" "Thank you Captain Zezzazzzzz." The man then said made an inviting gesture. "Why don't you both take a few hours rest in our base. You are both Blue-Blue-Red cleared and I give you permission." "Thank you Professor. We couldn't go anywhere anyway. We're out of fuel." "Our service personnel are taking care of your craft I am sure. There is someone eager to meet you!" The Professor walked with us across the hangar to a set of Ultronit airlock doors, while robots and Marines unloaded the container from the Scorpion. To me and I was sure to Captain Zezz's surprise there was another Shiss waiting as the massive Airlock doors parted. That Shiss was wearing a dark grey Uniform. He had a golden star on each side of his collar, making him a Rear Admiral lower half. The service patch on his left arm was an open eye looking down onto a stylized spiral galaxy. The logo of Navy intelligence Services. The Science Shiss raised all four arms." Zezzzzazhh! Brother!" The lizaroid Shiss hugged each other and Professor Neumann laughed." This is the reason I wanted you to stay for a while!" Shortly after Zezzh had greeted and hugged his brother, we found ourselves sitting at a table in the base officer's lounge. Captain Zezzh and the other Shiss had spoken in their native tongue until now; Captain Zezzh pointed at me and said." I know, we are not acting according to protocol, but I haven't seen my brother in ages" Zezzh actually put his claw hand on my shoulder and looked at his brother:" This is Ensign Olafson; he is a promising young officer." Then he pointed at the other Shiss." And that is Zhuzzzz my bigger brother and Nest sharer. He is the base commander and managed to get a Rear Admiral star on his collar too!" I stood and saluted." Admiral Sir, it is an honor!" Zezzh hissed laughing." He does that all the time but then he is still in the Academy." "Sit down. Cadet!" Said Zhuzzzz." No need for those kinds of formalities around here." Professor Neumann joined the conversation and looked at me." I can't tell you what it is you brought us since it is classified on a Need to know basis. However I can show you around the base. Your security clearance is certainly high enough for that. It might even be interesting and it will give those two a little private time to catch up!" "Thank you Sir that would be great!" Neumann led me to an IST. "This is a secret lab facility, only a handful privileged know that Tabernacle 12 isn't a religious University. Well there is one above us, but that's just for show." Inside the IST capsule, Neumann put his hand on a panel and said. Containment Vault Level K" After a high speed trip deep into the core of the planet, we entered a corridor that had been carved out of the rocky core and reinforced with Ultronit beams." Here on Tabernacle 12 we contain, detain and research the most dangerous sentient life forms in the known Universe. Down here on Level K for example we have stasis chambers holding the last eight known life specimen of the Xunx race, kept in stasis for the almost 3000 years." I remembered the story of the Xunx from class. They were Terra's first Alien enemies and it was the Xunx aggressive advances that made the Sarans land on Earth and give the Terrans faster than light technology. Behind a meter thick wall of a transparent material hung a 5 meter tall insect. The Xunx looked exactly as in the school visuals. I remembered Mr. .Walters, one of my Union school teachers describing Xunx to be a mixture between Hornet and Praying mantis. I studied the Insectoid for a few moments and then asked." What are those metallic strips all over its body, professor? He smiled. "You have a keen eye, Son. This is a titanium support skeleton, Xunx are true Insectoids and come from a low gravity world. No insect could reach such size in a standard grav world. It's the chitin shell, their exoskeleton; it would have to be 10 times as thick to support this size and would be too heavy to be mobile. Under Gravitation that is normal to us they could hardly move, that is why they have these Support Skeletons implanted" "The Klack are almost as big and I never noticed them to have such supports." "The Klack have a weak endoskeleton, enough to support their size on their home world. The Gravitation on Klackt is still only 70 percent Standard, and next time you see a Klack you will certainly see a personal Gravitation Reducer somewhere glued to the body. The Klack too, are on the limit of size." I was surprised at myself. I found myself wanting to know more of these details. Before in school I had never paid much attention in Xeno Class. "What is the purpose of keeping those Xunx, Sir? Would it not be sufficient to keep a Gene map and a DNA sample on file for research? I am sure a Computronic could simulate one using a DNA map." "Partially you are correct for some biological research that would be enough, but there are other factors such as sociological and individual developments that can't be researched on a clone. Who knows we might run into another species one day that is similar to the Xunx. We at Xeno Research believe the more we really know about them the better we can defend ourselves should they or similar beings ever come and pose a threat. Detailed biological knowledge will also give hints on taboos, social barriers and communication differences, such knowledge can often help to prevent conflict. That made sense and we went on with this fascinating little tour. Behind another window was a Nul-Nul in suspended animation. I saw specimen of Freons and Ferons, also long extinct. He pointed at the Level indicator. "The further down, the more dangerous the Life forms." "I don't even want to know what you keep in Level Z then!" He laughed. That I can tell you, nothing yet. We have yet to meet a life form that would meet the specifications of danger levels beyond Level T. Life forms such as the Coven and the Kermac are considered T class life forms and there are no known technologies to contain a T Class life form yet." The Professor so it appeared enjoyed having a willing student and an audience even if it was just me, and he was friendly and answered my questions, but then something happened. I did not really notice it at first, but his flood of words and eager explanations ceased and he asked me in a very formal tone to follow him. He led me of the main corridor into what looked like a high security laboratory and I wondered what he would show me there. We had barley reached the lab when Zezzh came in followed by his brother and asked." Professor, you summoned us and said it was urgent?" The laboratory was perhaps fifty meters in diameter with a high ceiling. On one side where two large Cryostasis containers on a steel table and there where instruments and equipment of which I could identify only the Optical Micro scanner. The massive door and only access to the lab slammed shut with a fat, heavy sound. The professor staggered a few steps and pulled a small Laser gun out of his coat pocket." I need your code keys. That is why I summoned you here!" Two Kermac stepped from behind a row of large tanks. Both holding Kermac Line blasters leveled at us! One of them said." We control the professor just fine, he will do whatever we say, but we can't psi-control a Fleet Captain and why we can't even detect that human cadet I do not know, but he is insubstantial in the scheme of things. You Shiss however will use your code keys or we will shoot you and do it ourselves!" Zezzh and his brother were as surprised as I was. Zuzzh shook his scaled head." I don't know how you managed to get here or to pass the psi barriers, but the keys alone won't do you any good. You need the day code and I am not giving you that! There are 200 Ultra Marines on this base and they will storm this lab if they detect weapon fire!" "Captain Zezzzzazhh, us being here is the culmination of a plan set in motion twenty years ago. Don't you think we know that? We disabled the sensors for this lab and besides these are 5 meter force field reinforced Ultronit doors and walls three times as thick, the very best in Terran Engineering. "He laughed." It would take them days to blast through and by then we have what we need and you will be dead. Cooperate and you walk away alive!" No one seemed to pay any attention to me. Even as I slowly moved towards one of the multi task consoles behind me. Zezzh suppressed a scream into a painful gasp. The Kermac could not read him, but I was sure they used some sort of Psionic power to cause Zezzh pain. I reached the panel without being noticed. Multi task consoles could be configured to almost any situation. This one was probably set to some science configuration. I found the reset control without looking. Then I whispered as loud as I dared." Computronic: audio command input. Set outputs to mute!" I hoped I was speaking loud enough for the machine to pick it up Then I said." Tie into Base security and transmit all audio in here and raise security alert!" Something in my mind warned me. It was as if someone said. Jump! I dove to the side and a sun bright blaster beam slammed into the Console, but at the same time red lights rotated and a siren began blaring!" One of the Kermac laughed." Very good Human! You managed to raise the alarm. However it will do little good; the doors cannot be opened from the outside. You are expendable and you will die!" Zezzh and Zuzzh took their chances and simultaneously catapulted themselves forward into the Kermac! A Kermac looked almost human. They had two arms two legs a head with two eyes and a mouth. They had small noses, ears and their skin appeared as if bleached to an unnatural paper white. Kermac had no hair, except for ceremonial fake beards glued to their chins which I had learned in Xeno class contained sophisticated Psi tech amplifiers that magnified and augmented their natural Psionic abilities. Kermacs where second only to the Saresii in that regard and managed to enslave entire planet populations with their Hypno suggestive psi powers, but physically they were only 120-150 cm tall and no match for a Shiss who could go toe to toe with a Nul-Nul. I had rolled behind that row of metal tanks which had served the Kermac as cover, and expected the struggle to be over in a moment. I was wrong. Only Zezzh reached his target, Zuzzh was stopped in midair, hung suspended and then violently pushed back by invisible telekinesis forces. Zezzh managed to reach his opponent because the Kermac was still distracted by me and wiped his razor sharp claws across the face of the Kermac and took half of his skull off in a shower of skin, blood and bone fragments. There was no doubt this Kermac was mortally wounded, but Zezzh could not press his advantage as he too rose into the air and like his brother slammed hard into a wall. The Kermac screamed in anger as he saw his comrade twitching on the floor. He pulled a device out of a belt pouch and he yelled. "You will pay! If we can't have them we set them free and let them kill you all!" The two cylindrical containers shattered to pieces and out of the metal fragments and wisps of super cool air two huge four armed threatening shapes emerged. Four meter tall, four armed giants with dark brown scaled skin, column like legs. Their heads where set right between their shoulders without a neck. Each of them had four yellow glowing eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that would make a Rock shark look tame. I had never seen beings like that, but they looked exactly like the images in history class. Those where Y'All warriors! The most dangerous and vicious life from ever encountered .Breed or engineered by an unknown advanced culture for a single purpose." Destroy without mercy!" The Kermac held the alien device, that had the size of a PDD up before the advancing Y'All and both giants stopped! The Kermac screamed into the device." Recognize your supreme Lord. I am Kermac and I command you to Kill and destroy everything in sight! Then find us a way to escape!" The monstrous giants reacted slow and sluggish, but one of them managed to grab Zezzh who just tried to get on his feet, by a leg and lifted the strong and heavy Shiss like a weightless toy. Zezzh would die! I had to do something! I took one of the man tall liquid nitrogen tanks, it was so heavy I could barely lift it, using it like a battering ram I ran with it as fast as I could aiming for the Y'All who held Zezzh. I collided with the giant and the force of the impact did make the Y'All stagger a few steps back! Zuzzh had recovered as well and screamed a war cry at the top of his voice, using his wings not to fly but to glide half across the lab lashing out with all his claws against the face of the second Y'All. The Y'All I had attacked swung and his claw tipped hand ripped through the steel tank as if it was made of paper. The air was immediately filled with ice cold steam and for a moment obscured everything before me as liquid Helium splashed all over the Monster. I retreated, that should be enough to stop the monster. I had to find a way to open the doors somehow! The Ultra Marines on the other side would have the fire power to stop both Y'All. While I was stumbling back from the billowing clouds of Nitrogen, I noticed the Professor; he stood holding the little blaster, like a statue staring at the floor. He didn't even react as I pushed him out of the way and took the blaster from his hand, his eyes looked glassy and stared into emptiness. I grabbed him by the shoulders and stuffed him under one of the metal examination tables. With a glance I checked out his weapon, it was a Class III Walther Pulse laser, good enough to make a robber think twice to steal your wallet, but not much else. Taking care of the professor had cost me valuable moments and distracted me from the main action. Again it was sheer luck and nothing else that saved my life, that or perhaps the Kermac was a lousy shot! He had fired at me and again missed me, although only by the fraction of a centimeter. The superheated air cooked off much of my uniform jacket and burned my shoulder. It was the tough material of the jacket that prevented me from receiving crippling burns. I had to be high on adrenalin or perhaps shocked with fear, I noticed the pain but it did not affect me much otherwise. In all that chaos and screaming I knelt down, took careful aim and squeezed the trigger. The fine laser beam nailed the Kermac square between the eyes. He dropped dead to the floor. A terrible sound made me turn around and I witnessed in horror how one of the Y'All ripped Zuzzh upper right Arms right out of the socket! I fired the laser that killed the Kermac but the laser beam simply made a coin sized spot on the Monsters crystalline skin turn red and had no other effect on the Y'All. In the meantime the other Y'All tossed Zezzh away with a bone crushing back hand swing and stomped towards me. I had no better idea than to use an Aikido throw; I took the Walther laser between my teeth, grabbed the left arm that came swinging at me with both hands and threw myself backward. I used the mass and momentum of the Y'All added all my weight to it, lifted the massive monster with both legs over me and so threw him, I thought I was handling a full grown Fangsnapper bull, and my legs almost buckled, but even Y'All warriors were bound by the laws of physic. He crashed with a thunderous ruckus between more Cryo-tanks and lab equipment. That gave me enough time to take three jumps and reach the much better and more powerful Ker-Line Blaster the Kermac had dropped. The Walther went into my leg pocket. The other Y'All was about to rip Zuzzh head off and I had no hopes that the Rear Admiral was still alive, he hung limp in the fists of the Y'All. His dark gray uniform in shreds and soaked with blood. The one I threw came to his feet, ripped a steel table out of the floor and threw it into my direction. I rolled away and fired at the head of the second Y'All, the beam of the Kermac beam dissolved a section of the rock hard crystalline armor, but all it did was make the Y'All even more furious. The second one came towards me and he came fast. I aimed the weapon above him and with a blast severed a service pipe. It dropped showered the monster with a flood of steaming water and, hit the Y'All square on the neck less head. The impact of the falling steel pipe would have broken the skull of any lesser being, but this monster just staggered a second, and then grabbed the pipe like a giant club. With two blasts I cut it in half, at the last moment as he swiped it at me. In a desperate move I rolled forward fired the line into his open maw. It did burn away some of its lower jaw and a few teeth, but still far from really hurting or stopping it. However it did clasp his upper hands across his maw and staggered back a few steps. Giving me the air to get out of its reach and melt a few floor plates beneath its feet. That made it loose its footing and finally the Y'All fell! But the other was almost over me now and I had no room of evading it without passing close by the other. I didn't see Zezzh, the Y'all must have killed him and tossed aside, so I repeated my Aikido move and it proved surprisingly effective again adding to his approaching momentum... He crashed into his companion and for a short moment it looked as if they would go against each other. I now noticed Captain Zezzh, badly wounded but alive struggling to his feet. The Y'All had forgotten anything else and turned their attention to me and I knew this was it. I had no chance defeating them in any way. The Line blaster gave off three more shots, neither blast penetrated their though skin, just melted some of it with I had to think fast, martial arts would save me this time. Y'All were no longer slow lumbering monsters; they got, smarter and more agile by the minute. I had no idea how long they had been in suspended animation but I was certain once they had completely recovered there would be nothing short of a fully equipped , battle-suited Marine able to stop these monsters. Even now in the heat of battle I could not imagine what horror they presented attacking in waves of thousands as I knew they had done in the past! I darted around a console, while the first Y'All grunted at the second. The reason was clear he ordered the other to go the other way so they could catch me easier. It then ripped an instrument console out of the floor and tossed it into my direction, missing only because I managed to evade in the last moment, but the desk smacked into the wall, pieces flying through the air, showering me with scrap pieces of metal and transpa-plast. I felt a sharp pain from my back, unable to see what hit me there I tried to ignore it There was no time to check, both monsters where almost within reach. With my best effort I jumped over the console wreckage, rolled over my good shoulder evading the left giant once more, but barley. It was only a matter of time and I would be caught, at the moment I was still faster, but everything to them was a weapon and their incredible strength made everything they tossed a deadly missiles. A red box at the wall caught my eye: "Fire Emergency" and behind a sheet of transparent material a red painted axe! It took only a heartbeat to break the transparent pane, grab the axe. As soon as I yanked it out of the holding braces, red lights rotated and a green beam swept the entire room from a central emerging dome in the ceiling, Fire suppressor rays, designed to scan for heat and siphon energy from any fire or heat source. The Axe started humming. It was equipped with a Force field cutting blade and it activated the moment I took it. I tossed the next to useless Kermac weapon. The first Y'All reached me extended his upper arms and I swung the axe with all my strength! Neither Laser nor Kermac Weapon had much effect on them, but the fire axe blade sliced through the monsters hand, cutting several fingers off. In all the chaos I laughed, more mad than anything." Let's see if you rotten Loki cursed, trolls can take a Viking with an axe!" And while I screamed I hacked into the reaching arms again, showering me with a spray of black blood. It stank horrible and burned like acid, but they bled! The Old Norse saying what you can make bleed you can kill, held true, even here. This Y'All was utterly surprised by his injuries staggered a few steps back. More feeling than knowing I sensed the other one was close behind me, I did not waste that opportunity but dove straight between the legs of the wounded alien hacking into what would be the Achilles heel at a human opponent. The humming of the axe went into high pitch as it ground deep into the crystalline rock hard substance that covered the Aliens body as a skin or armor. I was still on the floor and hacked like a maniac with all my strength and speed twice more onto the hamstring areas of both legs. The Y'All screamed. It was the most disturbing and the most satisfying sound at the same time. It screamed more and staggered. I hacked into the other hamstring area; the giant fell forward into the other one. To my horror I saw the wounds I just inflicted already closing, but the giant Y'All fell and with both my arms I drove the axe deep into the dome shaped skull. The Y'All thrashed, now on the floor the second one had free room to reach me, but he seemed shocked by the fate of his partner and stood there for a moment, no longer than perhaps three heartbeats, a life time in a fight like this, I chopped down on his friend jumping and evading grabbing arms, the third axe blow split the skull wide open and the blade went deep! More blood gushed in a hot geyser, from the horrible wound; the Y'All on the floor trashed once more and then moved no more! That gave the other enough time to react and came close. I wasted a precious second trying to get the axe out of the wound. The axe was buried deep and trapped. It was ripped out of my hands and he caught me. His upper arm pair clasped around my legs. That was it I was done for! He would rip me apart down the middle! In that proverbial last moment I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever hoped to see. Two Ultra Marines in Destroyer suits jumped into my field of view as I hung down. The right one slammed his oversized armor fist augmented by Mylar Syntho muscles and artificial added mass square into the face of the Y'All and sending it tumbling back. Either that or needing his hands to face the marines, the Y'All losing his grip on my legs and I was tossed right across the room, crushing with my good shoulder first into a console. I could hear my own bones cracking and this time I had a hard time ignoring the mind numbing pain, still I was not out and stumbled to my feet, watching a marine use his augmented leg to kick the Alien into submission. Now more Marines and Cerberus robots flooded the room. I managed a very sloppy salute with the wrong hand as my right arm was completely numb, and yelled a scratchy "Semper Fi!" Now I noticed my left leg must have been broken or something. It send a stabbing pain up my spine and then I think I passed out. INTERLUDE : CHURCH OF THE DARK ONE- TEMPLE OF THE FANGED SKULL- The First Son of Darkness looked over the daily reports and tallied the weekly donations. He could delegate such a menial task, but he liked counting and adding the UnionCreds, Kerms and Polonium Coins. Physical wealth was still a powerful tool in the Universe. The Church of the Dark One was only one of 732 religious associations worshipping the mysterious opponents of the Celtest , the legends and myths told about. Each of them had their own source of the truth and their own story, but the Church of the Dark One was older than any of them. According to GalNet his religious organization ranked on the 14,453th place in terms of size and influence within the Union. It was one spot above the Snail and Snake Kissers of Uluntu and one below the Ratingos Dios Convutas , or in other words not exactly one of the more prominent religions. But since the list of Relgious organizations counted over Fourteen million entries the 14,453th rank was nothing to sneeze at. They had a steady and devoted number of members. New members, births, deaths and those who decided to look elsewhere for religious truths keept pretty mich balance with a very slight tendency for growth. The First Son did not want his Church to grow much more. If they became to big they would be noticed. He, the Church was not ready to step onto the big stage. When the time came , they all would flock to him and seek shelter from the wraith of the Dark Ones. He had spoken to the Servant of the Fallen Master. He knew of Lord Lumis and the Lords of Light. He knew of the Brotherhood of Darkness. He knew more than the Narth! He was certain of that! The Servant of the Fallen Master had told him of the Twelve pieces of a galactic puzzle. When the Master was defeated he was not victory was only temporary. The Masters enemies had divided the Master into twelve pieces and strewn them across the Universe. Once the pieces were united once again, the Master would return. The Master was the answer to Order and Light! The Master was Evil incarnate and Darkness supreme and he the First Son of Darkness was the only one who held all the truth and all the answers. He looked up from his desk and his eyes wandered across the room towards the Shrine. Inside rested an ordinary looking stone, yet it was the only object in the known Universe that the Master had touched himself before he was defeated." The First son sighed and wondered how his special project was going. Agents of his had obtained the girl, She was no resting in dream stasis in the basement and another conditioned the former Admiral. Yes soon he would get a hold of this neoViking. At first he could not imagine what the reason was, why the brutish Norse who liked to dress up as a girl was of interest to the Narth., but then it came all together. That Viking was related to the Nilfeheim Planet representative and there were reports that this Rep was friends with the Narth representative. So there was no real secret. Most likley his Uncle had managed to ask the Narth to keep an eye on his nephew. Narth were so guilible and with all their age and power understood nothing of the human condition. He was Saresii, one of the most powerful talents ever to be born. Yet he refused to play the dress up game or denounce his male nature. The Saresii Elder managed the unthinkable and he was invited to Narth Supreme. It was hoped the Narth could help him develop his psionic talent better than even the Saresii could. It was unprecedented ,no other being was ever allowed to be on Narth Prime and stay there to learn from them. It was disapointing! The Narth never opened up to him, never showed him their cities and their treasures. He also found that he was far more powerful than even the Narth Supreme! He showed them what he could do and they could not even keep up. His time on Narth Prime did not last long, the Narth told him to leave! He didn't mind to leave, those self important robe wearing goons had nothing to really teach him. Well he had to grant that their leader, the Narth Supreme was about as talented as he was. No matter how hard he tried he could not overpower that man and while he was concentrating ,some of the others sneaked up on him and teleported him back to Sares. Well that was impressive , not even e could teleport over such a vast distance, but it probably took them all to do it, while he was able to teleport an entire Light year! But while he was on Narth Prime he saw it! . He found the key to true power. Might so incredible anything else paled by comparison. A force able to shape the Universe itself! The omnipotence of a God! There on Narth Prime he learned about the Dark Ones and saw and felt the piece of power the Narth guarded. Even from a distance the power was so absolute, so mind shattering. How little did the Kermac know, how little the Saresii knew compared to the knowledge and power of the Dark One. The Servant of the Dark One once hinted that this was the Anti Power to creation and anyone wielding it would be a God. He would unite these pieces in his person, he would be God! The First son wiped his mouth, he had almost drooled on his financial reports. Remembering the feeling he had when his psionic mind touched the piece always made him do that. His assistants knew he did not want to be disturbed, but since one of his servants came any way it had to be important." True Darkness is Peace, First Son." The Assistant began, bowed deeply and waited. "True Darkness and Peace are the rewards!" Answered the High Priest."I know you would not dare interrupting me unless there are matters of utmost importance." "This is so, Chosen one! The Kermac are here to see you!" He did not have a chance to grant them entry; the two Aliens pushed the Assistant aside using telekinetics and floated towards him. The First Son smiled coldly under his hood." If they wanted to impress him with Psionics they would have to much better. After all he was among the most powerful Saresii talents, tested his powers to be equal to those of the Narth! He looked relaxed and leanded back, but he picked up two blocks of pure Polonium in Rad-Shield Casings, each weighing 1000 kilos and made them . float over the Kermacs heads just to show them he could crush them if he chose to do so. Then the blocks floated aside and joined a stack of eight more like this in the back of the huge hall he also used as office. Neither Kermac showed any reaction to this demonstration and came closer towards the desk." I see you are playing with our last payment to you. We are glad we were able to provide you with toys so you can play and pass the time." "The usual Kermac arrogance. Thinking of others as children. We Saresii have moved our planets while you still competed with Hullsk Snakes for the dominion over your home world." "Let us end this discussion about doubtful history and let us proceed with business at hand." "By all means." "We have not heard of our colleague and our mutual project. Would you know of any news?" The Kermac did not need to know everything so he lied to them." Our plan failed the Admiral, your and my agent was caught by Union security and they perished in a short but violent space battle." „Ot might be true, as we can no longer feel his presence and that would mean his death! Then let us proceed to new points of interest. The Coven have joined the Union. We know nothing but faint rumors and a few old myths. Who or what are they?" The Son of Darkness shrugged." I remember reading something about that in the Asembly News. I think it is a little planet of mostly Female humanoids. No space ships, no technology not even worth mentioning. You should be much more concerend about the Rehatoo. They also joined recently and they bring 500 Planets and quite advanced robotic technology to the Union." The left Kermac looked at his companion and then said." The Rehatoo were more or less ignored by the Narth and the Saresii. The Narth however was overheard saying that the Coven membership was of great significance!" „The Narth are over estimated. They are like children when it comes to Human condition. They consider someone drinking a glass of water very important and then ignore a Saresii who can read the minds of twenty beings simultaneously." The Kermac did not elaborate any more and one of them said." We became aware that the Union obtained live specimen of real Y'All attemnt to obtain them seemed not to have succeeded." That was news even to the First Brother." Neither I nor the Worm has heard about that!" "The Worm is not nearly as powerful as it claims to be, but it is the reason we are here. We want a meeting with the Purple Worm. We feel it is time we become more involved." "I am not an appointment maker. The Worm is but one asset I use to further my own goals. Besides no knows who or where the Purple Worm is and how to get in contact." "We know you do! Such a meeting would be of great value to us and if you do arrange it there is a considerable amount of Polonium , that will be yours if you arrange the meeting." "How much Polonium?" "20 Cubes!" Polonium was one of the most valuable materials in the Universe and accepted as payment anywhere even in places they never heard or seen UnionCreds or Kermas. A 1 ton cube was exactly 1 Million Credits. The First Son was glad he wore a mask; he knew his face showed his reaction as he calculated the worth of the entire deal. "I accept your proposal. Of course I cannot speak for the Purple Worm but I am sure an arrangement can be found." "We knew we would come to an agreement." "Now what is this about the Y'All?" "Additional Polonium can be yours if you find out where they are kept and how they can be obtained or destroyed. There is also the matter of a small hand held device, that must be recovered." "So the Narth are right, you are connected to the Y'All. It is not entirely surprising as the Y'All never attacked Kermac assets during their last visit." "The rumors of Narth are of little value." "I despise the Narth as much as you do, Kermac. But Narth do not have rumors." "You have been accepted in their midst and you could have risen to utmost importance, yet they deemed you not worthy and as a Terran would say, they kicked you out!" He pushed himself up."I was not kicked out. I found I there was little they could have taught me, and my powers are on par with the Narth Supreme himself!" It was the first time the First Son of Darkness heard a Kermac laugh." So little do you know!" The dark robed high priest stabbed his finger angrily at his visitors. „And if the Galaxy would become aware that you caused or had the power to stop the Y'All attacks a new war would surely be the result with everyone against you. The peace contract brokered by the Golden Ones stands on fragile feet as it is." "You are to find out what the Union knows and where they keep the Y'All. Such information is also valuable and will be rewarded accordingly." "I will contact you the usual way as soon as I know something." The Kermac left and the First Son leaned back in his chair, unaware that the Kermac had left highly advanced Nanites that scurried between the Polonium blocks and began their preprogrammed task. He pondered the information. The Narth did never tell him why the Y'All came in regular 5000 year intervals bringing war and destruction to the Galaxy. The Y'All were soundly defeated for the first time during the last war. Not in small part due to the immortal Admiral Richard Stahl who returned with a huge alien ship and a wonder weapon, the Translocator Cannon. To this day no foreign power was able to obtain one or obtain information as how these weapons worked. Category:Stories Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson